


Andraste’s Kisses Like Stars in the Sky

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Something So Domestic AUs [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling in Bed, Dorian also loves every part of Cullen, Dorian's pretty smooth, M/M, excessive sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cullen and Dorian spend a lazy day in bed and Dorian finds a new way to express his love for (one of) his favorite parts of Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andraste’s Kisses Like Stars in the Sky

It was one of those days that were best spent in bed and ignoring the world outside. Snow had been falling steadily since the morning, made the world quiet and dark, and while it wasn’t necessarily cold _inside_ there was no reason to move beyond the bed and just spend long hours under warm blankets. They dozed, talked, kissed, made love: all the kinds of things they liked to do on lazy days where there was no work and no responsibilities.

Dorian had spent a good hour on his knees, sitting on top of Cullen’s thighs with his fingers finding all those knots and sore spots, and Cullen had just laid on his stomach and enjoyed the attention. No one had ever done that before, before Dorian, and he delighted in just how much the other man enjoyed doing that kind of thing. Of course he wasn’t going to complain, but it was nice to lose himself in the quiet and the feeling of all that tension melting from his muscles. There were those moments of pain when Dorian’s thumbs found a knot, but he was forever careful and aware of Cullen’s breathing and how tense he was so he’d ease off if the knots were being terribly difficult. He appreciated that. He appreciated all of this.

So they’d dozed again. Dorian curled up against his side with his nose buried in the crook of Cullen’s neck with one arm looped over his waist. It was an easy weight, an easy way to drift off, and Cullen managed to sleep for a little while just like that. It was so warm, so comforting, and he loved the feeling of that soft skin pressed against him for no other reason than they wanted to be close. It didn’t need to be anything more than that.

When his eyes opened a while later, Dorian was already awake. The man was on his side with his head propped up on one arm and his fingers tracing patterns on Cullen’s chest. It tickled a little, and he chuckled a bit as he cleared his throat and turned to press his cheek against the pillow so he could kiss at Dorian’s elbow.

“I like your freckles,” Dorian commented, fingertip trailing between the darker marks that dusted over Cullen’s pale skin.

That made him chuckle, and Cullen closed his eyes again, “You’re the first person other than my mom to say that.”

“Not a fan, then?” Dorian asked. His voice was soft, just drifty enough to emphasize how lost he was in just touching Cullen the way he was.

“I hated them when I was little.”

“Why’s that?”

“I thought they made me look…I don’t know, stupid,” Cullen admitted, “my mom wouldn’t hear a word about it, though.”

Dorian chuckled, “You mom’s lovely.”

She was. And Cullen loved that Dorian loved her from the moment that they’d met, despite his own issues with family. Dorian had accepted the Rutherfords and their more _aggressive_ kind of love and affection faster than Cullen had thought he would, and it warmed him that Dorian loved them as much as they loved him. As much as _he_ loved him.

“She used to say they were Andraste’s kisses,” Cullen said, “that they were proof that she loves us all and would leave marks to show her love.”

That made Dorian smile, and he looked up to study Cullen’s face with his closed eyes and relaxed expression. They were at peace there, in their room, and it was nice. It was perfect. It was a home they’d both needed and had found together.

“I leave you marks to show you I love you,” he teased.

One eye opened and Cullen gave him a bit of a look, “those are a bit different, though.”

“Still. Maybe it’s not so far from the truth, hm?”

Cullen laughed a little for that and opened both eyes so he could look down and watch as Dorian moved from one freckle to another with his fingers. They were quiet for a long moment after that, and Cullen just watched him. It was like Dorian was lost in thought, but still smiling as his finger moved, and they just breathed together. It was like…magic, almost.

“Playing connect the dots?” Cullen asked.

“Maybe,” Dorian answered, “it’s a bit like…stars. I used to like looking at star charts when I was in school, and finding all the constellations. I can see them on your skin, you know. All the good ones, anyway.”

“Can you really?”

“Mm hmm,” Dorian hummed in reply and started tracing again, “Judex here, Kios, Eluvia, Tenebrium…” his fingers found different spots on his chest and up to his shoulders. It was a nice feeling, and Cullen smiled as he took in the gentle brush of fingertips and Dorian’s quiet words.

“Saying I’m the Heavens now?” he asked.

“And no longer was it formless, ever-changing, but held fast, immutable, with words for heaven and for earth, sea and sky,” Dorian murmured softly before he looked up into Cullen’s eyes.

There were few times that Dorian would quote the Chant, and when he did it often surprised Cullen. Dorian rarely spoke on the topic of religion, but when it came out…it meant something. To hear those words in that context, along with how Dorian looked up at him, for a moment he felt like this was their world. They’d gone from something unsure to something concrete. They’d made their life, their world, together. Dorian was his as he was Dorian’s, and now Dorian was tracing the constellations across his skin like the stars in the sky.

From Andraste’s kisses to Dorian’s constellations, Cullen had never felt so important in his life. And he always would, he had a feeling, so long as Dorian stayed there with him. He would never need anything again. Never want. Not when he had this wonderful, beautiful man by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! @sallyamongpoison


End file.
